Memories
by Arthurs Merlin
Summary: Its strange Lily and James are alive and Hary and the books exsist. Its difficult to understand just read it and if you hate don't tell me


Things u needs to understand

Things u needs to understand. Imagine HP was real and the Harry Potter characters were real as in the flesh and the books. And also Lily and James in my reality never died. Sirius has a few kids so and James has a sister and so does Harry, Laura.

Oh and anyone who likes to think different on this website there free to. It's free _your soul _no one else's so if anyone flames you tell them that. People who really like Snape as a good guy they can do it and Tom Riddle as a nice handsome guy they can do that. So I sympathise with anyone who turns the tables a bit and gets horrible criticism. Only thing _I_ object to is Harry Riddle. 

Disclaimer: Jk owns everything except my characters that are mine.

Claimer: Anyone or things new. And the ideaJ (Neat trick!)

Stage: Potters house

Scene: Lily and James in the kitchen 

Idea: Memories 

The Potter house, Stoke-on-Trent a sunny afternoon.

Lily Potter was in the kitchen bustling around looking for something when James came in.

"Hey hon, a was wondering do you want to invite the guys round tonight" James said holding her round the waist.

"Hmmm, yeah cause' Laura's upstairs doing her h/w and Harry's gone out with Hermione and Ron" Lily replied sleepily reaching for the lemonade.

"Good " James kissed her and spoke again.

"You go and get dressed I'll ring Sirius and the others" James said and walked into the sitting room.

James threw some powder into the fire.

The Blacks home, South Manchester

Sirius Black was out in his garden shed polishing his broomstick, a Lightening 12.

"You are nice aren't you" Sirius muttered to himself.

There was a knock on the door.

"Can a come in"

"Sure Rose"

A pretty auburn haired woman with brown eyes walked in gently closing the door behind you.

"James just called said do you wanna go round for tea," Rose said shaking her head at the broom.

"Good, I'll come I'll ring Danny see if he can watch the kids." Sirius said he paused and looked at what Rose was doing

"You and that broom" she laughed and walked out the shed.

Eloisa and Kitty's apartment 

"Lou have you seen my blue sweater" Kitty said glancing around the apartment

"Is it in the bathroom or have you left it at Carls again" Louise slyly

"No I have not"

"Yeah right" 

"Come on you've been over there every night this week, why doesn't he ever come her" Lou said exasperated 

"He never comes over here in case someone spies on us or somet" Kitty said eyebrows raised.

A sound of a doorbell.

"Lou someone's at the fire" Kitty called out of her bedroom

"Right" Lou said and walked towards the fireplace. A note hung in midair in front of the fireplace.

It had the Potter family crest on it.

"From James" she opened the letter. 

"We're invited to dinner tonight" Louise exclaimed.

"Great, what time" Kitty said happily, she hadn't seen her friends in a while.

"7 o'clock" 

"We have to get ready _now_" Kitty said and rushed into the bathroom and the shower was turned on.

"Bitch, I wanted to go in first," Lou said playfully.

Kitty stuck her head round the door.

"Too bad" she closed the door quickly as Lou ran towards it.

"My shower" Kitty laughed and Louise set about making herself a small snack instead.

The Potter house holds 8 o'clock.

Scene: All of them sitting around the sitting room getting comfy. Sirius and Rose on the settee with Kitty, Lou and Lily in the other sofa and James in the armchair Remus and his girlfriend Janine on the beanbags. A bottle of wine stood on the coffee table opened.

"How many years have you two been married now?" Rose asked Lily and James.

"18 years happy years we did have troubles though" James said depressively

"Oh yeah" Lily added drinking some more wine.

Flashback 

1997

Lily Potter sat on the sofa of Louise and Kitty's apartment crying her heart out. She and James had had their first argument and it had been terrible. In the kitchen Kitty and Lou were talking.

"I've never seen her like this we're going to need a lot of tissues and tea bags" Lou sighed and whisked her wand out and there appeared 10 boxes of tissues and 3 bags of tea bags.

James Potter sat in his apartment sulking over some coffee whilst his son was in his bedroom doing his h/w. He had called his wife pathetic and a bitch he couldn't even remember what the argument was about. Sirius was out of town and Remus as gone so he had called his sister. He could sort of remember what the argument was about. It was about there daughters future. Laura was 10 and wanted to go to Hogwarts but Lily didn't want her to and James wanted her to go to Hogwarts. He was upset he didn't need to call her those names why couldn't they nave talked it out like they usually did, wait there was more. It was about those books. Harry got followed by some girls in the muggle world who said he looked incredibly like the muggle hero Harry potter.

Even though they were based on him. It was too much pressure for Harry and James wanted the books published by the muggle author and Lily didn't. If they argued over anything it was always the kids.

Rose came bustling out of the bathroom.

"James what was the argument about" Rose said sympathetically.James told her the story.

Lily was crying her heart out sipping her tea every few seconds.

"A –mean-it-wasn't-about-anything-that-important" she cried the settee look more like a swimming pool than and actual settee now.

"Shhs Lily" Lou patted he friend while kitty looked on.

"What was it about?" Kitty asked. Lily poured the whole story out.

2 weeks later some how Lily and James had got back together. Harry and Laura had got their parents back together by recreating the night they fell in love. In a small restaurant with a muggle juke box and the exact same music ' Waterloo' by ABBA.

Lily laughed at the situation James hadn't clicked.

"They're recreating the night we-erm-fell-in-love."

"Oh, Lets put a good show on for them." James said glancing at the kitchen door where two heads were looking through the keyhole.

" Yeah, wanna sit down" James gestured and pulled the seat out for Lily

By the end of the night they were back together.

End of Flashback.

"That was horrible we never did it again any way where are your kids Sir" James said dreamily.

"Oh Danny's looking after them and James and Anne-Marie are upstairs with Laura" Sirius explained.

"Your cruel"

There was a knock at the door.

"Mum" girls vice said.

"Come in dear" Rose said

A young girl of 12 walked in with long red hair and bluey eyes she was holding a piece of parchment.

"Mum there's this Christmas dance on and this boy asked me but I don't know how to dance can you teach me" Anne-Marie whined, James butted in.

"Asking her the queen of dance and the king your father. Please if anyone can tech you to dance its him or her," James said drinking another beer.

" Really mum" she said hopefully.

"Oh thanx James don't reel out the story."

"Where shall we start James at the Christmas dance 3 or right at the beginning" Remus chuckled.

"The begging I think sit down young Anne-Marie you cans here this wonderful story of romance." James said imitating a poet.

Flashback

1975

The Christmas dance was edging ever nearer and Sirius hadn't got a date everyone else had even Peter some how managed to find a date.

He groaned and kicked his trunk.

"Ow"

His best friend walked in looking extremely joyful.

"All right James what have you done now" Sirius said wincing at his bruised foot.

"I have found me a date had to go through my sisters friends to get her but I found her and she's really pretty." James said dreamily.

"Hmmm, you asked Lily then" Sirius summed up.

"Yeah and she said Rose hasn't got a date and she's a pretty good dancer, you're a good dancer your both single" James said off-handidly sounding too much like Mr Black.

"Rose, we're friends and besides she's your sister" Sirius replied

"A know but it would be interesting to see how you pair up" James prodded

"Oh alright"

And with that Sirius asked her out and the night of the dance came quickly.

Rose was ready first and went down to the common room. She and the other girls sneaked into the prefect's bathroom with permission from the head girl and used the bath in there. Rose was wearing crimson robes with a gold trim and creamy witches hat. She had Le Mont st Michelle perfume on and Kitty had painted her nails creamy white to match her witches hat.

Sirius came down wearing green robes trimmed with a silver lining and Remus had sprayed him with a lot of it, muggle aftershave he was only 14 for gods sake. But a very good dancer. When he saw Rose he couldn't believe it but hid his disbelieve when they started dancing in the Hall. Down in the Hall the Headmaster began to speak. All the school gathered around in groups.

" Now we are very lucky tonight to be fortunate to have the T.V crew from KBS studios for witches and wizards here with us tonight. They will be judging who is the best dancer and now over to the judge" Dumbledore said and passed it over to a tanned man with an American accent.

"And now students I am Michael and I will be the judge tonight. You get a tap on the shoulder move of the dance floor please and have a lovely evening and remember its only for fun" He stepped down and the music was played loud. Sirius led Lou onto the dance floor and James was right she could dance. The song playing was ABBA and Dancing Queen. They twirled and twisted and spun like any couple in love. It was down to 5 couples Lily and James, Roger Davis and Tsz Shan Mak, Jan Ferris and Michael Benn and Sirius and Rose.

The last few songs were John Lennon and imagine the next Abba and Waterloo. Lily and James were tapped out and then Jan and Mick it was between theses two. The last song was jive Bunny.

"Good I know how do to this" Sirius muttered and he twirled Rose around and then let her twirl away from him then come back. Considering they were only 14 they were doing very well against the 7th years. He and Rose were good together he spun her around again then they dance from side to side.

At last Davis and Tsz Shan were tapped out and Rose and Sirius were the winners.

"We did it" Rose said out of breath.

"Yep" and Sirius kissed her on the cheek and led her up the stairs to collect the medals. From then on any dance competition they were there.

The 7th year Christmas dance.

Sirius rushed to find Rose when the dance was declared and asked her out.

The Christmas dance was wonderful the last song was quite romantic. It was 2 become 1 by some future muggle band.

It was a slow dance and Rose rested her head on Sirius shoulder they danced slowly on the spot. Sirius had his hand round her waist and felt happier than he had in ages. He leaned closely to her and kissed her gently. He twirled her round on the spot and let her fall back into his hands. She had got better every year. Sirius didn't want to let her go so after the dance finished he held her back in a quiet corner of the Hall.

"Rose I was wondering if you would answer me something" Sirius asked seriously.

"What is it?" rose enquired. What ever it was she hadn't expected this.

"Will u marry me? After graduation" Sirius blurted out nervously.

"Yes" she flung her arms around him suffocating him.

"That's a yes then" he said out of breath and reached for the box she opened it carefully and took out a beautiful dolphin engagement ring.

"Oh, its beautiful" she sighed happily putting the ring on her finger. Lily and James made there way over to them Rose ran to her excitedly. 

"Look Lily I'm officially engaged" She waved the hand in front of her friends face.

"Oh my god" Lily squealed James walked over to Padfoot wearily.

"You actually asked her. Good luck Padfoot" James said astounded.

"Yeah, I did dint a" 

1985, Hogsmeade international final dance competition 

"The Finalists Sirius Black and Rose Black, and from Spain Antonio Delavega and Eleanor Delavega. Two married couples battling it out for the title of Europe's finest witches and wizards dancers." The announcer shouted. 

In the stands Lily and James were watching nervously with Harry.

"Right Rose, you know what to" Sirius said getting ready.

"Yeah"

"Right, Lets win this" Both pairs danced on to the dance floor elegantly 

The announcer spoke again.

"Tonight's songs chosen by the couples will be 'The Police' and 'Every breath you take'"

The announcer finished and put the record on.

It began and Sirius and Rose repeated the dance they'd done so many times. (Don't know any dance moves so a can't describe it) They won by 1 point and were the first ever-English couple to win it.

Shortly afterwards Rose found out she was pregnant and that put their dancing on hold for a while. 

End of Flashback.

"Wow" Anne-Marie's stared her mouth open from shock staring at her uncles.

"Yep, You 2 were definitely the best" Lily said sleepily taking another sip of wine.

"Do you remember the night you 2 fell in love" Sirius said Anne-Marie was making sick noises. Her mum slapped her on the back of the head playfully for spoiling the moment. 

"Oh Sirius not that. How about pranks that's the thing a miss most from Hogwarts well there are parts of school I'd like to forget" James said heavily.

"I know what you mean. Remus you tell this one" Sirius said and handed him the bottle of wine.

"Alright here goes"

Flashback

1976 Hogwarts, Christmas

Laura-Anne shakily opened the silver letter, what would she find inside it.

The letter read:

Dear Laura-Anne Kellett

Your father is dead. I am sorry to have to tell you and I think it would be best for you to hide encase you-know-who is after you as well. Your mother is alive and in a muggle hospital. We will send you more information when we have some. Sorry again.

Jayne Littlefaire 

Jayne Littlefaire

Deputy Minister

Laura began to cry her tears smudged the blotched paper. Her dad was gone. Killed by U-Know-Who, she wasn't going to take it and he would pay.

Laura marched down to the common room determined to do something about her dead father. Even if she died he would pay. She had a feeling on where he was. She marched down to the broom shed and took her cousins broom from the shed and flew all night down to England. She was a seer and had visions the only vision she hadn't seen was this………………

A/n: Cliff hanger I enjoy it but I've got it all planned out and stuff so the next part will be up soon if you want it to. Please R&R


End file.
